The present invention relates to receptacles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fish receptacle having a door assembly disposed on a hinged lid, wherein the door assembly includes a sliding member configured to open and close in order to pin a fish for hands free manipulation thereof and provide access to an interior volume of the receptacle.
Many individuals enjoy fishing, but dislike having to remove a hook from a fish once the fish is caught. Once a fish is caught, the fish often flails and makes erratic and aggressive movements in an attempt to free itself. These movements can lead to the fish becoming loose and/or an individual puncturing his or her hand with the hook, which can be quite painful and extremely aggravating. Moreover, after catching a fish, an individual typically grasps the fish in order to remove the hook from its mouth. However, handling a fish in this manner causes the slime, dirt, and other debris on the fish to transfer to the individuals' hands. This is unsanitary because any bacteria transferred to the individual's hand from the fish may subsequently transfer onto the individual's boat, clothes, food, or other fishing equipment. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a fish receptacle that is capable of pinning a fish, thereby enabling a user to manipulate the fish hands free and then subsequently store it therein.
The use of a fish receptacle for storing and receiving fish is known in the prior art. More specifically, a fish receptacles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,498; U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,859; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,291; U.S. Pat. No. 7,389,608; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,727.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a fish receptacle including a container, a lid pivotally connected to the container, a sliding door assembly affixed to the lid, the door assembly comprising, an aperture, a frame, a track positioned within the frame, a sliding member slidably disposed in the track, and a handle disposed on the sliding member.
In these respects, the fish receptacle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device for facilitating the hand's free manipulation and storage of fish after being caught.